


Recovery

by PaintingWithDarkness



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bluepulse, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Past Relationships, Speedbuggy, after effects of the X-pit, revealing feelings, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingWithDarkness/pseuds/PaintingWithDarkness
Summary: Jaime rides out the after effects of Granny's X-Pit. Bart reveals his real feelings.





	Recovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluepulsebluepulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/gifts).

> Episode 24 was a trip. We all cringed when our boys fell into the X-pit. Jaime however, almost died, as Bart pointed out, and I found it kind of strange that he seemed to recover so quickly afterwards? Like, Dick's brain swelled up and he suffered a few days after his trip to the pit. It's weird that Jaime didn't suffer the same way. I wrote this fic to kind of fill in some of the gaps I feel the show didn't cover.

Jaime was starting to get a little tired of the hovering. He had already told everyone that he was fine. Khaji Da had rebooted as soon as they’d gotten out of the X-Pit, and they’d been able to finish the mission without any mishaps. He didn’t understand why Bart was pressing the issue. 

“Her-man-oh,” Bart’s terrible Spanish pronunciation made Jaime cringe, “we’ve been friends long enough that I can tell when you’re lying.”

Jaime rolled over, putting his back to Bart. He was lying in a cot in the medical bay. After hearing Gar’s run down of the Outsider’s mission and everything that had happened with the X-Pit and Granny, both Dick and M’gann had insisted that Jaime stay at the Hub overnight for observation. Everyone wanted to ensure that the Pit wouldn’t have any residual effects on Jaime’s health. 

“I’m fine,” Jaime insisted, for what had to be the hundredth time. He reached up, folding his pillow around the back of his head and covering his ears, hoping it would deter Bart from nagging him further. If he was being truthful with himself, his head did hurt a little, and he could feel a headache coming on, but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud. 

The bed dipped down next to him. When Jaime peeked out from under the pillow, he could see Bart sitting at his feet. He was still dressed in his Kid Flash suit, but the visor was up against his hairline and the cowl was pulled down around his neck. 

“It’s okay to tell me what’s bothering you,” the younger boy said. “I’m not going to judge you, or anything. We both saw what happened to Dick after his trip to Granny’s X-Pit. Without your armor, you’re just a normal guy, Jaime. We know now that the Pit affects people without meta powers differently than it does to those of us with active metagenes. I wouldn’t be surprised if you’re feeling the effects.” 

Jaime unfolded the pillow and rolled over so that he could glare at Bart. His headache was getting worse and he just wanted the speedster to leave him alone. “I told you, I’m fine. All of us were in that Pit together. No one on our team was affected. I don’t know why you’re pushing this.” He tossed an arm over his face, using his forearm to block out the harsh fluorescent lighting. It was starting to make his eyes sting. 

Bart let out a heavy sigh. “You’re just as much a hero as the rest of us, but it’s not the same.” His voice sounded tired and worn out. “Cassie is half god, Vic is infused with Apokoliptan Father Box tech, and Gar, Ed, and I all have active metagenes. Yeah, it hurt while we were in the Pit, but Cassie’s durability, the compatibility of the Apokoliptan tech in both Vic’s body and Granny’s device, Ed and Gar’s DNA, and my metametabolism kept us protected. Your armor malfunctioned and you were left exposed. You almost died.” His green eyes bored into Jaime’s, challenging. 

Jaime looked away. “Scarab isn’t compatible with Apokoliptan tech,” he murmured quietly. 

Bart scooted up the bed to lay a hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “I heard you mention that before we fell into the Pit.”

Reluctantly, Jaime raised his brown eyes up to meet Bart’s gaze again. He opened his mouth to say something, got about halfway through the first word, and then closed it again. Everything Bart was saying was true. He didn’t really know how to form a counter argument. 

“I guess I do have a little headache,” he conceded, instead. 

Bart frowned. “How bad is it?” The speedster raised his hand and placed the back of it to Jaime’s forehead. “Dude, you’re burning up!” Bart’s eyes widened in panic. 

Jaime groaned. “You don’t need to worry about it. Scarab’s been pumping me full of anti-inflammatories since we got out of the Pit. My brain’s not going to swell up like Nightwing’s did. I’m just a little nauseous is all.” He curled in around himself a little, arms hugging his stomach. 

Bart’s expression continued to sour. It was clear that he didn’t believe Jaime. “I’m still going to get you some ice. It’s not good for anyone to run a fever as high as the one I’m sure you have.” He stood up from the bed and Jaime watched as he walked out of the med bay. At least now he would have a few minutes to himself.

It was true he was trying to put on a tough act in front of Bart. He didn’t want anyone doting on him. Jaime had been the only one that was affected by Granny Goodness’ X-Pit. He had been the weak-link on the team for this mission. It was a new feeling. With Khaji Da’s processing speed, and the extra strength, durability, and raw power the armor provided him, Jaime was used to being a powerhouse and one of the heaviest hitters in the League and various teams combined. Being put into such a vulnerable position this past mission had put a knot in his gut that had been growing and growing since they’d escaped the Pit.    
  


Jaime curled up tighter. His insides were twisting and his stomach felt like it was going to revolt at any moment. He blamed it on the headache. His temples were pounding, and even though he knew the room was silent, there was a faint ringing in his ears. He was a lot worse off than he’d led Bart to believe. 

Jaime could feel the contents of his stomach congealing. Quickly, he sat up and immediately regretted it. A rush went straight to his throbbing head and the room began to spin. He clapped a hand to his mouth and ran to the trash can on the other side of the room before bending over it and losing his lunch. 

When Bart came back, he was still heaving into the plastic-lined bin. Almost immediately, the speedster was at his side, gently rubbing Jaime’s back. It was admittedly nice. 

When Jaime came up for air, Bart offered him a paper towel to wipe his mouth. He took it gratefully. 

“You okay?” Bart asked, wrapping an arm around Jaime’s waist to help support him. 

Jaime went to nod his head, but gagged again halfway through the motion. He turned back to the trash can and dry-heaved twice before he was able to catch his breath. A pathetic whine escaped his throat. He used the paper towel to wipe his mouth and then tossed it into the vomit-covered bin. 

“Feeling a little moded.” Jaime let out a weak laugh. 

Once he was confident he wasn’t going to throw up anymore, Jaime allowed Bart to help him over to the sink so that he could wash the putrid taste off his tongue. 

“You told Ed to save me first.” Jaime came to the realization as he swished some water around his mouth. “He wanted to save you first, but you told him to get me.” He spit the water back into the sink and turned over his shoulder so that he could see Bart’s expression. If Jaime wasn’t mistaken, he thought he could see a faint blush dusting the younger boy’s cheeks.

“You were the most vulnerable,” Bart justified. He tugged Jaime away from the sink and led him back to the cot on the other side of the room.

Jaime laid back down. “You’re just as important as I am, or anyone on the team. You should have let Ed save you first. He likes you, you know. That’s why he went for you first.” Jaime slid his brown eyes back over to Bart. His arms were crossed over his yellow-clad chest and there was a tiny frown set on his lips. 

“Well yeah,” Bart replied. “We’re friends. He doesn’t really know anyone else on the team besides you, me and Virgil.” 

Jaime shook his head. Was Bart really that clueless? 

“He like likes you, hermano,” Jaime tried to clarify. 

It took Bart a few seconds to process the information before his eyes widened in realization. “Oh,” he peeped out. 

Jaime could feel the knot retightening itself in his stomach. He had really been hoping Bart’s response would be different. It had been obvious to Jaime from the start that Eduardo had a thing for Bart, and it made Jaime feel… confused. He and Bart had been friends for a few years now, and he felt protective? over the younger boy. He understood that Bart was entitled to have other friends besides him- Jaime had other friends besides Bart- but the speedster having friends that were crushing on him? It gave Jaime a weird feeling deep down inside. 

“Do you like him?” Jaime had to ask. 

Immediately, Bart shook his head, auburn hair swaying with the movement. “No!” he exclaimed. “No. I just like him as a friend.”

Jaime felt his intestines unknot themselves. Bart’s response was… relieving to hear.

“I have feelings for someone else.” 

That got Jaime to raise his eyebrows. He didn’t know his best friend had a crush on anyone. He was happy that Bart had found someone he liked, but there was also that tell-tale feeling stirring in his soul. Whoever this person was that Bart had a crush on, Jaime would have to watch carefully. Bart deserved someone who would treat him right, and as far as Jaime was aware, he hadn’t met that person yet. 

“Dame el chisme.” Jaime waggled his eyebrows. Despite the feeling of unease squirming around inside of him, he couldn’t help teasing. 

Bart blushed. Jaime had used enough Spanish around him over the years that he knew Bart had picked up on some of it. 

“Is it someone I know?” Jaime asked when Bart refused to answer. 

The younger teen suddenly found his shoes really interesting. “I guess you can say that,” he responded cryptically. 

Jaime thought for a moment. “Is it Virgil?” 

Bart’s brow furrowed. “What? No.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Gar?” Jaime guessed again. 

Bart rolled his eyes. “Are you really gonna keep guessing?” 

Jaime shrugged a shoulder, the starchy pillow-case beneath him crinkling with the movement. “I’ll take that one as a no. Cassie?” 

The auburn-haired boy’s eyes narrowed. His lips twisted into a frown. 

The Latino laughed. He knew well by now that Bart was gay. He had come out to Jaime about a year ago in confidence, after spending the night at Jaime’s house. His dad had had the news on and G. Gordon Godfrey had been spewing hate about the upcoming Pride parade that was going on at the time. When Bart had asked Jaime his opinion about it, all Jaime had said was that G. Gordon was an ass and that he hated on everyone. Jaime really didn’t care whether the people he knew were straight or not. To him, people were people, no matter their sexual orientations. 

“Vic?” 

Another head shake from Bart.

“Brion?” 

A single-syllable laugh escaped Bart’s throat. “Hell no. That guy has massive anger issues.” He waved his hands in a ‘no-way’ gesture. 

Jaime laughed again. “Well, if it’s not Virgil, Gar, Vic, Brion or Ed, who is it? You gotta tell me, ese.” He reached out with his foot and nudged Bart in the knee. 

The speedster blushed so heavily, the pink flush covered up the faint sprinkling of freckles on his cheeks. He refused to meet Jaime’s eyes. Slowly, it dawned on him. 

“Me?” Jaime nearly choked in shock.  _ Bart _ had a crush on  _ him _ ?

The younger teen nervously brought a hand up to the nape of his neck. He was still looking down at his sneakers. “I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you wouldn’t return my feelings,” he got out quietly. Jaime thought his voice sounded a little choked up. “When you and Traci started dating, it became pretty clear to me that you weren’t into dudes, so I didn’t really think it was worth it to tell you. I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable around me, or make things awkward, but you know now, so I guess it doesn’t really matter.” He scuffed the linoleum floor of the med-bay with the bright yellow toe of his shoe. 

Jaime frowned and sat up. “You should have told me, hermano.” 

He could feel a strange fluttering sensation in his gut now. The nausea and headache were gone. He felt… light. Like all of the pain and residual effects he had been feeling from the X-Pit had suddenly disappeared. His heart was doing a drum-solo in the cage of his ribs. 

“It’s unfair of me to burden you with my feelings.” Bart glanced up briefly, and Jaime was just able to catch the heartbroken look in his eyes before they were back on the floor. “It’s not fair to you or your girlfriend.” 

Jaime felt his expression twist into a frown. His lips curved downwards, his brows furrowed and his coffee colored eyes traced a path down to his lap. He clasped his hands together to keep from fidgeting. 

“Traci isn’t my girlfriend anymore.” Jaime kept his head downturned, but flicked a glance up through his lashes to observe Bart’s reaction. 

The younger boy blinked a few times in shock and then a small, “Oh,” escaped his lips. 

Jaime shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah. We only dated a couple weeks. Being on two different teams made things kind of difficult. Plus uh,” Jaime reached up to rub a hand against the back of his neck, “she’s kind of a lesbian now?” 

Bart’s head immediately snapped up. “No way!” His jade eyes bored into Jaime, disbelieving. 

Jaime couldn’t help letting out a little chuckle. “Yeah. After the first time we kissed, she told me that it was weird and that she didn’t want to do it again. We just stuck with hugging and holding hands after that. Then, a few days later, she told me that she had met this girl and that she was apparently really hot and Traci thought she liked her more than me?” Jaime shook his head to clear out some of the confusion. He still wasn’t quite sure he exactly understood all of what Traci had told him, but they were on good terms, so he supposed it was fine either way. 

“Anyway,” he continued on, “she broke up with me and now she’s dating this girl.” 

Bart continued to give Jaime an odd look. “Uh, sorry, her-man-oh.” He rubbed a hand back through his auburn locks, tussling them so that a strand fell down in front of his vibrant eyes. Jaime had the strong compulsion to reach out and tuck it back behind his ear, but he managed to restrain himself. 

“I uh, know you liked her.” Jaime could tell that Bart was trying his best to sound sorry for him, but he supposed since Bart still had romantic feelings towards him, he wasn’t actually all that sympathetic. 

“It’s okay.” Jaime didn’t want Bart to feel guilty or ashamed of his feelings. It was actually really flattering that the younger boy liked him in that type of way. And if Jaime was really being honest with himself, it wasn’t just girls that he had an interest in either. It was weird to admit it, but Jaime had noticed a few things about Bart over time that he found sort of attractive. He just hadn’t put the pieces together until now. 

That strange feeling that swirled inside of him whenever he saw Ed sneaking glances at Bart wasn’t just protectiveness. It was jealousy. Bart’s admission today had helped him to come to the proper conclusion. This whole time, he’d been trying to prove something to himself by dating Traci, but neither of them had ever been fully invested in the relationship. Jaime had tried to tell himself that all of those things about Bart that he had noticed- his lithe, yet strong form, his soft, windswept auburn hair, his electrifying chartreuse eyes, the adorable way he laughed at all of Jaime’s jokes, the way he smiled, big, with all of his teeth, his lips- were just things that he noticed about everyone. Bart was the only boy he had ever looked at in more-than-just-a-friends type of way. He’d been denying what should have been obvious from the start. He liked Bart. He like liked Bart. He… Jaime wasn’t sure whether he was ready to commit to that yet. 

Slowly, as if drawn like magnets, Jaime’s cocoa eyes locked onto Bart’s beryl. 

“Can I-?” Jaime cleared his throat. “Can I kiss you?” 

The blush returned to Bart’s face in full force. “I-I-” he stuttered. Jaime took it as a yes. 

Gently, he cupped the left side of Bart’s jaw, right around the corner, so that he could curl his fingers around Bart’s ear and bury the tips into his thick auburn hair. Then he slowly leaned his own face in and connected their lips. As soon as they touched, a warm feeling bloomed inside of Jaime’s abdomen. Kissing Traci was nothing like kissing Bart. Where Traci had been cold and stiff, Bart was warm and soft. 

The younger boy squeaked against him. Jaime could feel the movement of Bart’s lips against his own, and it sent a thrill straight to his heart. 

After a few seconds, Jaime pulled away and looked up at him. Bart was still as red as a tomato. 

“I-I don’t understand.” Bart’s voice was quaky. “I thought you were straight.” 

Jaime found a smile curving his lips. “I thought I was too, until I met you. You’re the only boy I’ve ever felt this way about.” 

A wobbly grin worked its way onto Bart’s lips. “Really?” he asked, hopeful. “You’re not just saying that because I confessed, right? I don’t want you to be doing this out of pity.” 

Jaime stroked his thumb across the swell of Bart’s cheek. “I don’t pity you. I like you. I was stupid for not realizing it earlier. You’re attractive, and funny, and nice, and I like you.” He leaned back in to leave a quick peck on Bart’s lips. 

Bart’s blush was fainter than before, but still not gone altogether. “So,” he stated. “where does this leave us? I like you. You like me. Are we boyfriends now? I’ve never-” 

Jaime pressed a finger to the speedster’s lips. “I’ll be your boyfriend, if you be mine?” he offered, cheekily. 

Bart nodded his head. His blush came back a little. “Can I, y’know, kiss you again?” he asked shyly. 

Jaime smiled and pulled the other boy down onto the medical bed beside him. Their lips clashed together and Jaime hummed happily into the kiss. Bart seemed just as enthusiastic. His arms settled around Bart’s waist, holding him securely against himself, and Bart’s hands played with the short hair at the nape of his neck. When they pulled apart from one another for air, they were both smiling dopily. 

Well, Jaime supposed, if he did have to stay at the Hub overnight, it was at least nice to have some good company. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this. Feel free to leave me comments. I'd like to know what you guys think!


End file.
